Rain & Thunder
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Rin wanders into the forest following a butterfly. When the butterfly goes into the heart of the forest, Rin can't find her way back to the village. Sesshomaru tries to find her but a huge thunderstorm has hit and has washed away her scent.
1. Lost

NEW THREE SHOTS

**Name of Story:** Rain and Thunder

**Summary:** Rin wanders into the forest following a butterfly. When the butterfly goes into the heart of the forest, Rin can't find her way back to the village. Sesshomaru tries to find her but a huge thunderstorm has hit and has washed away her scent.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this idea came to me the other day when I was standing outside during a thunderstorm. Very refreshing. I know I have others to work on but this nagging me so bad! Hope you like. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Lost

…

It was just a wonderful day in the Feudal Era. The weather was fair, not too cold or too hot. Just right. There was breeze also. But something kept it from being a beautiful day.

The storm clouds. They were blocking the precious sun. There was a feeling of foreboding in the air, maybe a warning of the a great storm approaching. The villagers were worried that it was going to be the most powerful storm that they ever had since around the time of Naraku.

Rin, on the other hand, was not. She didn't get that feeling of foreboding. She didn't see the storm clouds. Well, she did but didn't think they would cause any harm. Especially to her. She just simply thought them as the Sun Blocker's.

"Kagome, I'm going to wait for Lord Sesshomaru outside." A seventeen year old Rin called to Kagome, exiting her hut.

"Be careful, Rin." Kagome replied, holding a tiny child in her arms. "It looks like its going to storm soon."

But Rin was already running off, not hearing a word of what Kagome said about the approaching storm. Her mind was too full of thoughts about Lord Sesshomaru, a great dog demon that ruled the Western Lands.

It had been nearly a decade since Lord Sesshomaru left her in the care of Kaede. The last time she saw him was almost two months ago when the winter season was changing into the spring season. He brought her a lovely pink and white striped kimono with a white obi, which she wore now.

She missed him so much when he was gone. She wished that he would take her with him when he left. He always told her a human wouldn't be welcomed in the court of Demons. Dog demons especially. Ever since InuTaishio, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, left Sesshomaru's mother for Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother.

The demons began to distrust humans after that. They didn't like the humans to begin with, either. What InuTaishio did, only strengthened their hatred for humans. The demons thought the humans as weak and pathetic creatures that didn't deserve to live. Breeding with them was the worst thing you could do.

Conceiving a child, a half demon child, with them, you died.

Many thought InuTaishio got what he deserved, those who were loyal to him and the Dog Demons. Many others thought he didn't get half of what he deserved.

Rin didn't think Sesshomaru's people knew that he traveled and associated with her. If they did, he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. She knew her scent would be on his clothing but he must change or wash it off before he enters his lands.

Rin sighed heavily, laying down in the meadow. She stared at the grayish black sky. Kagome was right. A storm was coming.

She truly missed Sesshomaru with all of her heart.

Rin smiled, seeing a pale purple butterfly flutter into her vision.

"It's so pretty," Rin quietly said to herself, sitting up and watching the butterfly fly in circles. Acting like a little child again, Rin got up and followed the butterfly, trying to catch it. She jumped up but it was out of her reach, despite how much she has grown in the past decade.

"Come back!" Rain called after it, chasing after the butterfly as it flew towards the forest. She tried multiple times to catch it by jumping to it, but failed each time. The butterfly was far out of her reach.

She raced after the butterfly, jumping over low branches and pushing back the leaves that were in her way.

She stopped suddenly, hearing thunder boom above her. She looked at the sky but could not see it. The large tree's were blocking her view.

"I better go back to the village now," Rin mumbled to herself, turning around and beginning to walk. "It's going to rain soon."

But Rin soon realized, she was going deeper in the forest, into the heart of it.

...

"Kagome, do you know where Rin went to?" Inuyasha asked Kagome back in the village at their hut. "Sesshomaru is going to be here any minute."

Kagome looked up from the pot of stew over the fire.

"She said she was going to the meadow to wait for him," Kagome replied, her brows furrowed. "I told her not to be out there so long. It's going to rain."

As if on cue, the sky thundered and was followed by a _tap, tap_ on the wooden roof. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked out the window to see a heavy fast rainfall.

"Oh, dear." Kagome whispered, watching the rain fall like a waterfall. "Inuyasha, go find Rin and bring her back."

"What? No way," Inuyasha argued, looking surprised at her. "Rin is capable of finding her way back, even in this storm. Besides, Sesshomaru is here. He's probably with her now."

"Sesshomaru is here?" Kagome blinked in confusion. "How can you tell? I thought you couldn't smell in this weather."

"No, but I can see. Hardly." Inuyasha continued, squinting to see better in the storm. Thunder rolled across the sky like a bowling ball hitting the pins and getting a strike. "And he does not look too happy."

"What?" Kagome stood next to him at the window and looked out. She couldn't see anything through the thick rain. "If he's mad, that can only mean trouble."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Can you see Rin with him?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. He's alone."

"What do you mean he's alone?"

"I mean, Rin isn't with him. I can't hear her constant chatter, either."Inuyasha explained. His face suddenly turned pale as the door to the hut banged open. There in his royal regal white and purple attire, was the mighty Sesshomaru. The very being of Sesshomaru struck fear into ones heart and mind. He was the mightiest being that ever walked the Lands. His silver hair was perfect, not a strand out of place or split ends. His face was blank, however, his golden eyes had a spark of anger in them.

Which meant someone is going to be dead.

Sesshomaru turned his head, side to side, his eyes roaming the the hut, as if looking for something, or someone.

His eyes finally flickered to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Rin is gone." Sesshomaru stated in his monotone voice.

"She went looking for you." Kagome replied, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Even though she had nothing to fear. Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her. Rin would be mad at him if he did. And Inuyasha is with her. And he wouldn't let Kagome get hurt.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see."

"I told her to wait here at the hut but she wanted to go to that meadow," Kagome continued, feeling her eyes burn with guilt tears. "Even though it looks like it was going to rain soon."

The thunder shook the hut as it boomed in the sky.

Sesshomaru turned around and headed out of the hut and began walking towards the forest, not noticing the pouring rain. The rain didn't matter to him. Rin did. She was out there, somewhere, lost. If she stays in this rain, she'll get sick and possibly...

No, Rin is much to strong to die from a sickness.

He began smelling the air, but smelled nothing but fresh water and wet earth.

The rain had washed away Rin's scent.

...

Rin stumbled, tripping over a low branch, and regained her balance.

"When will I get out of here?" Rin asked herself, pushing aside branches. The sky rumbled above her with thunder. A second later, she felt raindrops fall from the treetops and land on her shoulders. She gasped and looked towards the obscured sky. "Great. Just my luck. I get lost in the forest and it starts to rain."

More thunder clapped above her.

"Maybe if I..." Rin trailed off and gathered air into her lungs. "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

She wait a while. She wasn't sure he was at the village by now or not. But it was worth a shot. She yelled his name again but it was droned out by the loud clap of the thunder above her. She called his name again after the thunder subsided.

She took a step forward, dropping to one knee as her foot feel through a covered hole. Her ankle throbbed in pain.

"Ow." Rin cried, pulling her foot out of the hole and putting a hand on her ankle. It stung when she touched it.

Rin froze suddenly, hearing something growl menacingly closely behind her.

She recognized that growl.

It was a wolf.

...

Ice golden eyes roamed the meadow, rain drenching his attire. But he didn't seem to notice. He was looking for something. Something much more important than wet clothes.

Rin.

Sesshomaru, not catching Rin's scent or her voice, began walking towards the forest as more thunder rolled across the sky. The wind was starting to pick up, blowing the rain and leaves away.

He had walked through this meadow when he first entered the town before he went to Inuyasha's hut to inquire information about Rin and why her scent was headed towards the forest. He assumed it was prior to this day. Rin would never go into the forest without someone accompanying her. But there wasn't another scent mixed in with hers.

Which means she was lured into the forest by something. Something that doesn't have a scent or prints.

If anything happened to Rin, Sesshomaru wouldn't know what to do anymore. If anyone hurt Rin, they would be dead.

He realized in the past year, he cares for Rin more than a father figure should care for his daughter. Maybe he even cares for her like a man cares for his wife.

If it is that way, it would not be allowed in his Lands. Dog demons were forbidden to mate humans, after what InuTaishio did.

Sesshomaru stepped into the forest, his thick black boots crunching the broken twigs and dead leaves. The coverage of the trees helped keep the rain out. He could faintly smell fresh raspberry scent that belonged to Rin.

He began to follow it, thinking of the last time he saw Rin.

...

Rin slowly turned around, her eyes wide with fear.

The brown wolf growled at her, it's eyes yellow and deadly. Rin nervously swallowed, memories of the last time she saw a wolf.

It was when she was eight. A pack of wolf demons invaded her village and mauled the villagers to death. A couple had chased after her when she was running away from them. She tripped over a tree root. She looked at the pouncing wolf with wide eyes before she felt pain, unbearable pain, and then...nothing. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in Sesshomaru's arms again. His eyes were so much colder than they were now. Will she ever see those wonderful eyes again? Will she ever see the man that held her heart again?

Rin backed up, using her hands. The wolf advanced on her.

"S-s-stay a-away from me." Rin warned the wolf as she continued to back up and the wolf. Ran anxiously looked for something to defend herself with. A big stick or something. Anything to defend herself.

There. A big stick. Rin flung herself towards it and gripped the base and flung it towards the wolf, making it back up.

"Stay away from me!" Rin yelled, swinging the stick with more force. The wolf whimpered when the stick made contact with it's head. The sky rumbled again with thunder. Lightning flashed in the sky. The wolf whimpered and coward against the ground.

A howling sounded in the distance. The wolf's head perked up and turned in the direction where it came from. With one last hungry look at Rin, it ran off.

Rin blinked in confusion.

"That was a close one." Rin whispered to herself, looking in the direction the wolf went. The sky rumbled and released more rain. Rain that feel through the trees and soaked her clothes. She sneezed and coughed three times. The rain chilled her bones. If she didn't find warmth soon, she would get sick. Which meant, she had to find her way out of this forest.

...

Sesshomaru stepped deeper into the forest, smelling the air for any scents of raspberries or metallic iron that was blood. But he found none, only faint traces of Rin's scent.

He needed to find her, before she got sick. She could die if she got sick enough without the proper treatment. If she was injured in anyway either, he needed to take care of her.

He loved her.

Sesshomaru paused, sniffing the air more. He was getting close to her. He sniffed again and furrowed his eyebrows. He also caught the faint trace of wolves. They were near Rin.

He started to run.

...

"Ow, ow, ow," Rin gasped with each step she took on her ankle. It sent a sharp pain up her leg. She paused, resting against a large tree, and caught her breath. Why did she have to follow that butterfly? That was so stupid of her! Now she is not findable because the rain most likely washed away her scent and the thunder drowned out her voice. And Lord Sesshomaru is suppose to come today.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks. "I miss you." Rin slid down the base of the tree trunk and sobbed on her knees, not caring if she got dirt in her eyes. She just wanted to cry. Cry her heart out. Cry for how many times she wanted to tell Sesshomaru how she felt about him. Cry for how many times he left her in the village. Cry for countless times she just wanted to collapse in his arms. Cy for how many times she just wanted to scream "I Love You" at him.

Rin stopped crying, hearing a twig breaking, like it being stepped on. Without thinking, or staying to see what it was, she started to run. She ran like she was being chased by fire, like one of the village kids that tried to burn her for associating with demons.

She came to a large clearing. The rain was coming down more, immediately soaking her clothes. But she paid no heed to it. Her only thought was to keep running. Running for her life.

She gasped, tripping over a above ground root and hitting her head on a rock. Blackness enveloped her.

...

He smelled her blood, even through the heavy rain, it burned his sensitive nose. He followed it, running faster than a wild animal. She was injured and bleeding. The iron metallic scent burned his nose and made his blood feel like fire.

After running for a few seconds, he arrived at a large clearing and his heart nearly dropped. There in the middle of the clearing, blooding running down from her head.

Was Rin.

To Be Continued...

YES! I finished it. have no fear, there will be two more chapters. This took me forever to write. I started this back in September...I think. Was that only two months ago? It seems like two days ago. Anyway, I'm glad I finally finished a third of it. Well, I'm to start the next chapter.

R&R please!

Drama Kagome.


	2. Recovery

NEW THREE SHOTS

**Name of Story:** Rain and Thunder

**Summary:** Rin wanders into the forest following a butterfly. When the butterfly goes into the heart of the forest, Rin can't find her way back to the village. Sesshomaru tries to find her but a huge thunderstorm has hit and has washed away her scent.

**Author's Note:** Yes! Here is the second shot to R&T. I hope you like it. More love will be exposed here. I love love. Anyway, I hope you love it as much as I will...hopefully. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Recovery

…

Sesshomaru took a step forward then realizing the seriousness of this situation, he ran to Rin's body and cradled her small fragile body in his arms. She was still alive. He heard the beating of her heart and the rhythm of her shallow breathing.

"Hold on, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered to Rin. Making sure Rin was safely held in his arms, he jumped up, above the trees and began running along them, towards the village.

...

Rin groaned, turning her head to the side. It throbbed with a pounding pain, like horses galloping inside of it. She felt cold and clammy and like something heavy was on her. She opened her eyes and saw blurred shapes. Shapes that wouldn't seem to focus. She closed and open her eyes again. The image was better. Someone was leaning over her. Someone with black hair and dark eyes. Someone was behind her. White hair and light colored eyes. Something was familiar about them.

"Hey, look, she's awake."

"Rin, can you hear us?" Their voices sounded so far away, like they were at the end of a long tunnel.

Something intelligible came out of her mouth. A cool liquid entered her mouth and trickled down her throat. She coughed it back up, her coughs racking through her body and burning her lungs and making her throat raw.

"Sit her up." Rin felt a motion like being sat up straight and slowly she could breathe again. The pounding in her head was worse, however.

"Is she going to be okay, Kagome?"

"Yes, she just has to rest and stay warm and drink lots of fluids."

The tension in the room diminished but it was still there.

"We're just lucky Sesshomaru found her in time."

Sesshomaru...that name. It sounded so familiar to Rin.

"Yes." A pause. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Outside."

"Oh. He should know Rin is awake."

Rin finally forced her eyes to open after the burning in her lungs stopped. She saw Kagome looking at her with concern and Inuyasha mirrored her.

"Hey, Rin." Kagome said, smiling. "Do you know what happened to you?"

Rin nodded slowly, her head pounding more. She dimly recalled a storm with heavy rain. A wolf. And a rock.

Her eyes slowly roamed the room, finding the inside of Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. They had something about Sesshomaru. Who was Sesshomaru and why did the sound of his name sent her heart into flutters?

Sesshomaru.

"Where..." Rin painfully started, it hurt to talk. "Is...Lord...Sessho...ma...ru?"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances. After a while of staring at each other, Inuyasha nodded and left. But first he sent Rin sitting against the wall.

Kagome knelt by Rin more.

"How do you feel, Rin?" She asked. Rin coughed more, feeling her lungs burn once again and perspiration appearing on her forehead. Kagome held out a cup of tea to Rin. "Here, this will help with your coughing. Herbal tea."

Rin nodded and put her lips to the rim of the cup, knowing she would be too weak hold the cup. She felt horrible and weak, like she couldn't be able to lift up her little finger. The tea was minty and sweet, it soothed her dry raw throat. It somewhat soothed the pain in her head.

"Feel better?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded. "Good. How do you feel?"

"Weak." Rin replied quietly. Her voice sounded so strangled, like she was losing it.

Kagome smiled slightly and laughed.

"That's because you need to rest more." Kagome replied. Rin shook her head, forgetting her pain. She didn't wan to go back to sleep anytime soon. What if she never woke up? This would be her last chance to live and see Sesshomaru again.

...

His keen sense of sight looked into the forest, however, he wasn't seeing it. His brain was too focused on his thoughts to be concerned with the color of the trees, or how blue the sky was, or smelling the air after the storm three days ago.

That storm. It is the reason why Rin is sick, on her death bed. She hadn't woken up in three days. And Sesshomaru was getting more worried each day. Had he been too late to save her? What if he was? Could he go on living, knowing he is the reason why Rin had died a painful death?

In those three days of her sleep, he hadn't gone to see her. It hurt his heart to much, to see his love almost dying.

His love...

When he first got a good look at her head injury, his heart nearly fell to the pit of his stomach. Above her right eye, was a gash that went from her brow to her forehead, a lot of blood flowed from it, also.

Even is she did wake up, she would be terribly sick from the rain and cold. Possibly for weeks.

"Sesshomaru." He heard his younger half demon brother start behind him. Had he been in such deep thoughts he couldn't even smell his brother? "Rin is awake. And she wants to see you."

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. Rin was awake and she wanted to see him? Perhaps he was over thinking things.

"So, are you going to see her or what?" Inuyasha asked him impatiently. "Kagome wants her to rest. But we all know that won't happen until Rin sees you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded once. Sesshomaru didn't show it on the outside, however, inside he was smiling. Rin was awake and wanted to see him. He and Inuyasha turned around and headed back to the village.

The walk back to the village was silent for the brothers. Over the years, since Naraku had been defeated, they have began to get along with one another. They put their differences and grudges behind them and focused on other things. Sesshomaru for example, the welfare of Rin and his Lands. Inuyasha, had Kagome and Rin to look out for. As well as Miroku and Sango and their kids, who have moved back to Sango's old village since the previous summer.

Finally, they arrived back at the hut. They saw Kagome giving Rin more of the herbal minty sweet tea to help with her cough. Rin looked pale, with only little coloring in her cheeks due to her fever. Sesshomaru could smell her sickness from miles away.

When Rin saw Sesshomaru standing at the door, she broke out into a smile that reached her eyes.

"Lord...Sesshomaru." Her voice was so quiet and weak. It pained Sesshomaru to hear it. Her voice is normally filled with life and happiness.

"Rin." Her name tasted good coming out of his mouth, like it was meant for him.

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said, gently grabbing Kagome's elbow and leading her out of the hut. "Let's give these two some alone time." Kagome opened her mouth to protest. "Rin will be fine. Sesshomaru is here." Kagome closed her mouth in defeat. He was right. Sesshomaru could take care of Rin for a few minutes. Besides, they deserved some alone time.

Once Rin knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were gone, she coughed to get Sesshomaru's attention.

"Come...sit." Rin whispered, indicating with her eyes to the spot next to her.

Sesshomaru, after debating it in his head for a nanosecond, nodded and moved next to her. He could her heart and breathing better. Her heart was beating very fast. Faster than normal. Her breaths were less shallower, but they were only because she was sick.

"Are you feeling well?" Sesshomaru asked after a while of silence. Why did he ask that? Of course she wasn't feeling well. She probably felt like she was going to throw up.

"Now that...your...here." Rin said. She was smiling as she said it. Her cheeks grew red. But that wasn't because of her fever.

Sesshomaru looked wide eyes at the human girl. After processing what she just said, his lips curled into a small smile.

Rin started to say something but was cut off by body racking coughs. She doubled over as she coughed up mucus. If not for Sesshomaru catching her, she would have fallen to the ground, having no strength of her own to hold herself up. Sesshomaru was immediately worried for the girl.

When she was done, he leaned her against the wall again. She was breathing heavily, trying to get air into her lungs that she wasted on coughing. Her lungs and throat burned with the effort. Sesshomaru watched her like a hawk with worried golden eyes.

Sesshomaru moved to in front of her and watched her face. It was pale with a twinge of green in it.

_She is not well_, Sesshomaru thought worriedly. _She must rest more._

Suddenly, Rin fell forward into his arms and her head landed on his chest. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat then started beating faster.

She was in his arms. Making the motion to embracing him. He had thought about this but it never seemed like a reality until this moment.

However, he didn't imagine she would be sick. Her skin felt hot and moist from her fever, not warm like he imagined.

"Rin." Sesshomaru whispered. Rin suddenly turned her head to the side. He heard her being sick before he smelt it. The vile vomit coming out of her was burning his nose.

Sesshomaru awkwardly held her hair with one hand as she continued to vomit on the floor near him. He patted her back with the other and pretended the vomit wasn't making his nose burn, despite him not breathing.

Finally, after a few minutes, Rin's body fell limp in his arms.

She had fainted.

...

A week and a half has passed since the day Rin woke up. After she fainted, Sesshomaru set her in her bed and kissed her fevered forehead. However, because of his saliva on his lips, her fever was brought down.

Sesshomaru never left her side after that. He was with her when she woke up, ate, then fell back asleep. That was her routine for the first four days. Wake up, eat, then go back to sleep. Her head and ankle injury healed. She could now walk a little before the dizziness set in. She talked more and more each day with out short pauses.

Her symptoms lessened as the days went by. Finally, there came the day where she was able to be outside for a few minutes. Which is where we'll find her and Sesshomaru, who was a few feet behind her. Just in case she fell and possible hit her head on another rock. Which would be a bad thing.

"Ah, the air smells so wonderful, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, inhaling deep to smell the fresh air after the storm nearly two weeks ago.

Sesshomaru nodded, paying more attention to his thoughts about Rin than the clean air.

How could he tell her? How would he tell her? Should he tell her soon? If he did, would she return his heart, or not take his heart in the first place? She is a attractive human. Each time he has come to the village, young human men line up behind her with tokens of their affections. A rock shaped like an egg. A bunch of sticks. And even one time, a young noble brought her a bovine along with a beautiful white kimono.

Inuyasha had said she rejected all of them. Including the noble with the bovine and white kimono. Rin had told him, when Sesshomaru asked her about it afterward, that she wanted to marry for love. Not because some man offered her nice things.

Sesshomaru, at the time, thought it was foolish of her. She gave up a nice roof over her head and food on the table every night. She wouldn't have to work in the fields anymore. Just attend to a house and it's occupants. Wasn't that enough for Rin?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice broke Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze to her beautiful brown eyes. Now that she was better, they held so much life in them.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem more distracted than normal." Rin replied.

"Yes, Rin. I am just merely pondering my thoughts." He truthfully told her. His heart was beating more than normal with anticipation. Rin was about to say something but she was cut off by her coughs. Sesshomaru immediately grew concerned.

_She's been outside for far too long, _Sesshomaru thought and thought of telling her it was time to go back inside and rest more.

Rin, knowing what he was thinking, started shaking her head.

"No, I don't want to go back inside yet. I haven't been outdoors since the storm." Rin said, looking at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. How could he resist those eyes? How could he deprive her of the privilege to being outside when nearly a decade ago, they were always outside traveling to defeat Naraku.

Rin started walking towards a large oak tree but stumbled. Sesshomaru quickly caught her and cradled her in his arms again.

"You are not strong enough to walk yet." Sesshomaru stated simply. He carried her to her destination and sat down, with her on his lap.

Rin's face burned red at their position. But soon realized it felt...natural. Like she was supposed to be there. Her blush faded as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He was comfy and warm. And she has had trouble sleeping because of her sickness.

"Have you ever been in love, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him suddenly. She opened her eyes and saw the startled and confused look in his eyes.

"Nonsense." He replied in his cold voice. He of course, was lying. He has been in love. He is in love at the moment, in fact, with the woman he held in his arms.

"Well, I have. And I am now." Rin answered. Of course that was half of the truth. She is in love with the man that she is resting on. But she didn't know how to tell him. She couldn't either, out of fear.

Fear that he will not return her feelings.

Fear that he does return his feelings.

Fear the past will repeat itself. But this time with Sesshomaru and her. Not InuTaishio and Izayoi. Besides, he has his people to think of first.

Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes. She was in love with some other male. A male that wasn't him. He had missed his chance.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his ice golden eyes that were melting.

Next what happened, was a mystery to Sesshomaru.

He was kissing her.

Rin was stunned at first. He was kissing her? Was she dreaming? It was better than what she had imagined. His kiss was more urgent than she had thought.

Soon, she kissed him back, deciding if it was a dream, she'd better make the best of it.

After a while, Sesshomaru pulled back to let Rin breathe. Her eyes were hazed from their kiss. Sesshomaru put his forehead on hers and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you, too." Rin whispered back, a large smile on her face.

Sesshomaru smiled a little and kissed her again.

To Be Continued...

Well, this is good enough for now the final chapter will be next. It involves a lot of drama, also. I hope you like this. Now, I am going to do my homework for Biology and English.

R&R Kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	3. Impending Fate

LAST CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Rain & Thunder

**Summary: **Rin wanders into the forest following a butterfly. When the butterfly goes into the heart of the forest, Rin can't find her way back to the village. Sesshomaru tries to find her but a huge thunderstorm has hit and has washed away her scent.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I am back! And here with the second to final chapter of **Rain and Thunder**. I hope you like it. It's probably going to be longer than the other two chapters. Lots of drama and...well, I'll just go so you can find out yourselves. R&R.

**Name of Chapter: **Impending Fate

The days passed, as Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship grew. They grew closer together and spent every minute with each other. Rin got better. She didn't have any coughs or a fever. Her head and ankle healed completely. All that remained was a scar on Rin's forehead above her right eye.

However, just because Rin was well, didn't mean Sesshomaru let her go places on her own. Except for the restroom. Then he just stayed a few feet away. He was always lurking silently behind her, making sure no harm came to her again. It annoyed Rin to no end but she expected that from Sesshomaru. He was just protecting her.

Finally, the days faded into two weeks and Sesshomaru could no longer stay with Rin. He had to return to his lands before a civil war broke out.

Rin dreaded that day. She spent all of her time with Sesshomaru, like in her dreams. However, this was reality. And he had to go, just like all the other times he visited her in the village.

"Must you go, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked the day he was to depart. She had stopped calling him 'Lord' after he asked her to, saying only use his title around his people. Which was thought for Rin. Would she be apart of his Empire after all?

Sesshomaru nodded, a unrecognizable look in his cold eyes.

"I must see to some affairs," Sesshomaru said simply, his heart breaking even at the thought of leaving Rin. However, he had to. His people had a right to know of his plans.

"Okay," Rin replied, sadness laced in her voice. It was heartbreaking for your loved one to leave. But she tried to hide it for Sesshomaru's sake.

Sesshomaru tenderly placed his clawed hand on her soft cheek.

"Fear not, Ai, I shall return in less than a weeks time." Sesshomaru softly said. Rin smiled at him. He had started calling her 'Ai' after they had confessed their feelings to each other.

"You better."

Sesshomaru placed a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering, tasting the sweet taste of Rin's skin.

Sesshomaru looked into her deep brown eyes, seeing the familiar life and love in them. He missed that look when she was ill.

"When I return," Sesshomaru started, his normally cold heart beating fast, "will you do the honor of being my mate and the Lady of the West?"

Rin smiled, it reaching her eyes before she remembered something. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father mated with a human. InuTaishio died because of it, also that he had conceived a half demon child with her. What if that happened with them? It would tear Rin from the inside if Sesshomaru died, especially if she had his child.

"What is it, Ai," Sesshomaru asked, looking at her with concern in his golden ice eyes. He ran his claws through her hair as a comforting gesture.

"What if...the past comes back?" Rin asked hesitantly, looking at the ground. Tears stung her eyes at the thought of it.

Sesshomaru instantly knew what it was. She was afraid. She wasn't afraid of being his mate. She was scared of _being_ his mate.

"The past will not come back." Sesshomaru stated, lifting her chin and meeting her gaze. "My father made mistakes that I will not make."

"Like mating a human?" Rin asked, her voice quiet as she said it. She never thought about if Sesshomaru and her mated. It drifted into her mind the past two weeks but she ignored it. Even though they are together, Sesshomaru could still mate a female dog demon. And she could bare him full blooded children. She would only give him half demon children.

"That would not be a mistake, Rin," Sesshomaru said, his eyes defensive. "It would be a privilege. Especially, to you. The Dog Demon clan needs to forget what my father did and forgive him. As I have."

Rin smiled slightly.

"You're right." She said. Another thought occurred to her. "What if we have children? I'll die before they are fully grown."

"You will not die. As long as I'm alive, you will live." Sesshomaru replied, smiling slightly while gently holding her hands like they were made out of glass.

"But..." Rin started, a confused look in her brown eyes. "Inuyasha's mother...she died."

"After my father died." Sesshomaru stated. "Izayoi lived for years after he died. She only died because or her age. Izayoi could have lived for many more years if my father did not die."

"Oh." Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's large torso and rested her head on his chest that was protected by his steel spiked armor. Her head just rested between two spikes. Sesshomaru would have to take it off soon.

Sesshomaru in return wrapped his muscular arms around Rin's small figure and rested his chin on Rin's head, smelling her scent.

"Just promise me, you'll return soon. I miss you when your gone." Rin asked.

"I promise." Sesshomaru said, looking down at Rin with a small smile on his lips. Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you, my heart." Rin said, smiling. "When you return, I'll become your mate. Forever."

"And I, you." Sesshomaru kissed her lips again, then forced himself to let go of her. "Good bye, Ai. I will return within the next week."

"I'll be here, staying away from the forest." Rin laughed.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned his back on her, going in the direction of the Western Lands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!"

"Welcome back, my lord!"

Various people greeted Sesshomaru as he walked through the front gates that led to the Western Palace. Many of them were dog demons, some of them were other demons that were related to dogs. Wolfs, Coyotes, Foxes, and Jackals that all carried the mark that they belonged to Sesshomaru's lands and court.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, running up to Sesshomaru and bowing at his feet. "Welcome back, my lord! Where have you been?"

"Jaken, do not question my whereabouts." Sesshomaru said coldly to Jaken as he passed by. Jaken knew where he went. He always knew. But he wasn't supposed to tell his people where Sesshomaru went to. It would cause an uproar.

The great fearful Lord Sesshomaru seeing a human! How disastrous! A human that he planned to mate, none the less!

"Um, yes, my lord." Jaken stammered quickly.

"Set up a meeting with my consul today." Sesshomaru commanded. "There are some matters I would like to discuss."

"Right away, my lord!" Jaken replied, bowing low to the floor as Sesshomaru passed by.

Sesshomaru entered the palace through the large steel doors that were opened for him by the strong Coyote demon attendants. Many demons bowed to him as he made his way to the grand marble stair case that led to the East Wing where his chambers were.

He entered his chambers by large mahogany doors that were carved with the symbol of the kingdom. A crescent moon.

He sat his large desk, looked out the large window and sighed. It has been two days since he last saw Rin and he all ready missed her. He couldn't wait until he saw her again. But first, he had to tell his consul of his plans. Which would cause an uproar, then that would lead to yelling and fighting. Well, he was going to try to avoid that.

He leaned his head on his hand, feeling his damp silver hair. In order for his people to not find out about Rin, he had to wash off her scent. It pained his heart to do so. He loved her fresh raspberry scent. When she was sick, it was covered up by the smell of her illness, and all the vomiting.

However, it was necessary to do so. If his people found out about Rin before he told them, her life would be in grave danger. Even when he did tell them, her life would still be in grave danger. His consul hated humans, and any thoughts of mating with them.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken began entering Sesshomaru's chambers, "the meeting is set. Your consul is awaiting your presence now."

Sesshomaru nodded and rose from his spot.

It was time to face the thunder.

The doors opened with a slam as Sesshomaru entered the meeting room filled with all the members of his consul and a few extra demons that were important in his lands. All twenty members stood up and bowed as Sesshomaru made his way to his seat at the head of the round table. Jaken followed close behind him and went to stand in the corner behind Sesshomaru's grand chair.

Once he sat down, all of the members sat down.

"Thank you for coming and gathering so quickly." Sesshomaru started immediately, deciding he'd start it soon than later. He had promised Rin he would return in less than a week. "There matters I would like to discuss."

"Forgive me for interrupting, my lord." A Dog Demon started two seats next to him. He had white hair and grey eyes and wore an outfit similar to Sesshomaru but without the metal armor. Sesshomaru knew him to be Hideaki, the general to his army. "The consul and I are all wondering where you have been for the past month."

Sesshomaru was silent, deciding how he should say it. There would be no use in lying to the consul when they would find out sooner or later.

"I was making sure the next Lady of the West was well." Sesshomaru answered simply.

It was pin drop silent for a few seconds before white hair and grey eyes spoke up.

"The next Lady of the West, my lord?" He asked. "You mean, after all these centuries, you have finally chosen a mate?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Have we met her, my lord?"

"When will the mating take place, my lord?"

"Is she apart of the Dog Demon clan, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru commanded. Immediately, the room quieted. Those who disobeyed Sesshomaru were severally punished. "Only Jaken and I know her. Once she becomes my mate, she will be a apart of the Dog Demon clan."

"Who is she, my lord? Is she a dog demon, my lord?"

_It's now or never, _Sesshomaru thought, mentally bracing himself for an uproar.

"She is a human." He said simply. He counted in his head for how long it would take for the outrage to start.

He got to two.

"What? Impossible!"

"This is unbelievable!"

"After all this time!"

"Haven't you learned from what your father did?"

"Humans are so asinine and unlearned!"

"They die easily."

Sesshomaru let them outrage for a minute before he finally held his hand up for silence. However, they were so infuriated, they did not see it.

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru, standing up from his spot. That caught the attention of everyone. It was immediately pin drop silence again. "This human is not like any other human. She has experienced demon encounters as well as teaching.

"It is time to forget what my father did and move on. If you do not approve of this mating, I shall abdicate the throne. It is time we move on and forget and forgive what my father did. As I have."

"Lord Sesshomaru, surely this human doesn't mean that much to you." Hideaki said, looking at Sesshomaru with a shocked expression. "That you would abdicate the throne?"

"She does mean that much to me." Sesshomaru stated. "I've saved her life more than once. She is unlike any other human I have encountered."

"You're just like your father." A Jackal demon sneered at Sesshomaru, showing his sharp fangs. He had short brown hair and amber eyes. He wore brown trousers with armor over his chest and shoulders. "You're following in the same path as he did. Falling in love with a human. Abdicating the throne so he could be with that human. He even conceived a child with that human.

"And he suffered the consequences because of it." The jackal demon smiled sinisterly. "Death."

Sesshomaru sent a cold-six-foot-under-glare at the jackal.

"You're just as weak and pathetic as your father." The jackal continued, pretending Sesshomaru wasn't about ready to kill him with his poison whip. "If you do mate that low life human, you will die, just as your father did."

The restrain in Sesshomaru's anger, broke. In a flash, he had the jackal by his neck, his left hand glowing with poison as it neared the jackal's flesh. How dare he call Rin a low life human!

"Wait a minute, Lord Sesshomaru! Please set Ichiro down until we figure everything out." Hideaki interrupted before Sesshomaru could sink his claws into the jackal's flesh. "Let's talk about this. Like civil and proper demons."

Everyone looked at Hideaki with questionable looks. Civil and proper demons? That's a laugh!

"I mean, let's talk about this ordeal and vote on it. After all, we need to be civil here." Hideaki continued. "Lord Sesshomaru makes an excellent point about moving on with our immortal lives and forget what the Great Dog Lord InuTaishio did. Anyone agree with me?"

Hideaki cast a stern look at the demons in the room as Sesshomaru threw Ichiro to the floor and stared at everyone. A few demons stirred in their seats and coughed. Finally, a albino wolf demon stood up. He had white hair and red eyes and white clothing that resembled fur.

"I agree to vote," he stated simply.

"Thank you, Huyuo." Hideaki replied, smiling at the wolf demon. "Anyone else?"

"I agree."

"I also agree."

Hideaki turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru was in shock that they would even allow a voting. If he did not get their vote, Hideaki would take the throne when Sesshomaru abdicates it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you'll please leave the room while the consul and I vote." Hideaki asked with no hesitance. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him. Hideaki knew Sesshomaru had changed over the past decade. He has become softer, for reasons unknown that Hideaki can now guess.

Sesshomaru nodded a left the room.

Despite the meeting room sound proof to demons, in case an enemy would hear any attack plans, Sesshomaru went back to his chambers and sat at his desk and started thinking about Rin.

How he missed her so. It was heart-wrenching to be away from her when she just got better, after being sick for almost two weeks and missing for a day in a nasty thunderstorm.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep, dreaming of Rin being back in his arms.

…

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have come to a verdict." Hideaki started as soon as Sesshomaru entered the room behind Jaken.

Huyuo stood up from his spot and cleared his throat.

"We have decided…."

To Be Continued…

Haha! A cliffy! Okay, so I was wrong about this being a three shot. There is DEFININTLY ONE more chapter left. I hope you're all happy. Any way, if I hadn't told you folks before, follow me on Facebook. Just search **Drama Kagome (FanFiction)**. I'm off to do some Biology and English research! Oh to joy.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	4. Bright Future

LAST CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Rain & Thunder

**Summary: **Rin wanders into the forest following a butterfly. When the butterfly goes into the heart of the forest, Rin can't find her way back to the village. Sesshomaru tries to find her but a huge thunderstorm has hit and has washed away her scent.

**Author's Note: **Finally! The last chapter! I can't wait to finish it. Thank you to all who reviewed! R&R.

**Name of Chapter: **Bright Future

...

Huyuo made sure he held everyone's attention before speaking in a loud voice.

"No."

This, of course, did not surprise Sesshomaru at all. He was a fool for thinking the Dog Demon clan would change after almost three hundred years. What his father did was unforgivable in the Dog Demons eyes.

And he was about to do the same thing.

"I voted for you, Lord Sesshomaru," Hideaki spoke up. "I am in all for a human to run these lands for they are increasing in numbers, however, I was out voted. They do not want to see a change. They will always live in the past, my lord."

"Enough, Hideaki," Sesshomaru said in a cold tone, casting his fierce golden eyes around the room. "I understand. I declare from this moment on, I am no longer the Master of the Western Lands. I am abdicating the throne."

…

Rin hummed quietly to herself, reading a novel Kagome brought back from her world. It was a story about this poor orphaned girl who came across a handsome prince one day in the forest. After they traveled together for a while, they fell in love with each other and wanted to marry but couldn't. The king forbade it, saying the prince needed to marry a princess. However, the princes and orphans love was so strong, they eloped in another kingdom. Three years later, the king was passing through and found his long lost son and the orphan girl together, with their two year old daughter. The king, seeing how in love his son was with the orphan girl, he let his son and his family back into the kingdom. After the king died, the prince and the orphan became king and queen, and their daughter, a princess.

"And they lived happily ever after," Rin finished, smiled while tears brimmed her eyes. This story reminded her of her own tale and how she met Sesshomaru. She wished she would have a happily ever after, like in her book.

"You really love that story, don't you, Rin," Kagome asked her as she stirred stew in a pot over the fire. Even though Kagome was almost thirty, she still looked eighteen when she mated Inuyasha.

"Yes, I do!" Rin replied happily. Kagome smiled at Rin then stretched her back, showing off her slightly large stomach. Kagome was pregnant with hers and Inuyasha's second child, due in the next two months.

Kagome giggled.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you so much for teaching me how to read!" Rin said, hugging Kagome, not to tightly though. After Kagome had come back from her world, she began teaching Rin how to read, saying she might need to know it in the future. And she was right. You couldn't run an Empire without knowing how to read.

"It was no problem, Rin," Kagome replied, patting the girls head. "I'm glad I taught you how to read. In my world, you need reading to survive." Kagome's chocolate eyes turned glossy at the thought of her world, like they always do.

"Keh. I had no trouble over there," Inuyasha said, coming into the hut with firewood and a mini version of him trailing behind him carrying two logs.

"Yeah, that's because you sliced everything you could with your claws or Tetsusaiga." Kagome replied, a glare now in her eyes.

"Look, mommy!" The mini version of Inuyasha said to Kagome, holding the two logs to her. He was still too young to develop more strength like his father. "Daddy and I got wood!"

Kagome's glare disappeared and turned into stars.

"Thank you, Kou," Kagome replied to the boy. She kissed his forehead and smiled at her son. "That was very kind of you to help your father."

Kou smiled, showing his mini fangs.

"You are just so cute!" Rin cried, hugging the child.

"Aunt Rin!" Kou cried, his round cheeks heating up as he squirmed in her arms.

"I'm sorry but you are just adorable." Rin squealed, hugging the child more.

"I'd hate to see Rin with her own child," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, seeing Kou struggle more in Rin's arms as an attempt to free himself.

"She'd be a wonderful mother." Kagome argued. "She's just Rin, bubbly ole Rin."

"Come back here!" Rin yelled, running after Kou as he finally escaped her grasp and ran out the door. She chased Kou around the hut, through the garden Kagome was growing for herbs, and to the front of the hut.

"Oof," Rin said, running into someone with a hard chest. She would have fallen to ground if not that person didn't wrap their arms around her.

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru," Rin cried joyously, smiling ear to ear, looking into his golden eyes that held a mysterious emotion in them. Rin wrapped her arms around his torso, not noticing he didn't have his armor on. "You've returned early!"

Sesshomaru nodded, wrapping his arms around Rin's waist more and smelling her sweet raspberry scent. After being gone for nearly five days, he loved holding her in his arms again. She made everything he just went through with his people worth it.

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Come with me," Sesshomaru after he broke the kiss so Rin could breathe. "I need to speak with you."

Rin caught the serious sounding tone in his voice and nodded.

Sesshomaru lifted her up and carried her bridal style and began to run towards the forest.

_I wonder what he needs to speak to me about, _Rin wondered. _It can't be that he..._ Panic seized her heart and her eyes began to water.

"Are you all right, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her, stopping and looking at her with concern in his golden eyes. He heard the quick beating of her heart and the smelt the beginning of her tears.

Rin nodded, not trusting her voice. Sesshomaru set her on the ground and took her small delicate hand in his large strong hand.

"What is it, Ai?" He pressed, knowing she was upset.

"Are...are..." Rin began, not wanting to ask her question, "are...Have you...have you found another mate?"

"No, Ai," Sesshomaru replied automatically, relieved it was something small. "How could I find another mate when I have you?"

"Because I am human." Rin sobbed, tears falling from her eyes now, unable to hold them in any longer. "I know the dog demons...hate h-humans."

Sesshomaru lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his loving gaze and spoke in a low loving tone.

"Human or not, I love you and only you. Only you hold my heart. I could never fall for a demon. It seems as if my fate is to fall for you."

Rin looked at him with wide eyes, her tears stopping. Rin smiled, kissing him with a fiery passion. Just hearing those words made her heart soar with love and affection, something she missed out on as a child, being an orphan and put down by others.

"I love you, Ai," Sesshomaru breathed once they broke away. "I always will for eternity."

"I love you, too, Koibito." Rin replied, smiling from ear to ear.

They kissed again.

"What did you want to speak to me about," Rin asked.

"I abdicated the throne to the Western Lands." Sesshomaru answered simply, deciding to cut to the chase.

"What?" Rin cried in surprise, her eyes wide once again. "Why?"

"They would not allow our mating." Sesshomaru stated. "They still hold a grudge about what my father did. They refuse to let go of the past."

"So you abdicated the throne for me?" Rin said, stepping back in shock. "How could you? I'm not worth an entire Empire, let alone a village!"

"Do not speak such nonsense, Rin," Sesshomaru told her, holding her elbow. "You are worth much more than earth. I was willing to give up Tenseiga for your life, giving up my Empire will be nothing."

All the breath in Rin left her. "But what about your people?" Rin asked. "They need a leader! They need you as a leader!"

"What ever happens now, it's out of my power." Sesshomaru replied. "I have no more authority to what goes on now."

"I can't believe you! That was your future! You're key to gain ultimate power!"

"You are my future, Rin. You are the key to ultimate power; any fool would be blind to see that."

Rin growled out of frustration. "You are so stubborn!" Rin turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. Tears began to form in her eyes again. "I'm not worth any Empire. You should just go back and tell them you've made a mistake."

Sesshomaru growled out of annoyance. She was the one being stubborn.

He turned her around and slammed his lips on hers in a urgent yet gentle kiss.

"You _are_ worth any empire and the Earth itself." Sesshomaru softly told her, Rin's eyes still hazed from the kiss. He cupped his hand around her cheek, Rin in turn, leaned into it. "There is no going back now. I have made my decision. I have chosen you as my mate, that is, if you still want me."

"Of course I still want you." Rin replied, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I'm just wondering if you truly are making the right choice. Giving up your Empire for me."

"This is the best decision I have ever made." Sesshomaru said, looking down at her with love and devotion.

Rin smiled, leaning on her tip toes and placing her lips on Sesshomaru's in a passionate kiss.

…

"Chiasa! Get back here!"

A little girl giggled, running away from her mother.

"No," The little girl, Chiasa, replied. She laughed more, dodging her mother's hands.

"Chiasa, it's time for your nap!"

"Chiasa."

Chiasa stopped in front of a tall muscular man with silver hair and golden eyes with a crescent moon on his forehead, the same one that was on her own forehead. She looked up at him, her honey eyes filled with laughter.

"Father," Chiasa exclaimed, hugging her father's leg.

"Do as you mother tells you." He said, giving his daughter a stern look.

"I'm..." Chiasa yawned as her father picked her up. "...not tired. I want to play with Izayoi more."

"Izayoi is taking a nap, too." Her mother said, coming up next to them. "Kagome said she needed one. She was falling asleep standing up. And you are too, young lady."

Indeed, Chiasa was falling asleep on her father. Her honey eyes were drooping and snapping open, her little head was resting on his shoulder.

"Let me see her, Sesshomaru." Rin said, holding out her arms for her two year old daughter that looked like her.

Three years have passed since Sesshomaru abdicated the throne to the Western lands, from what he knows Ichiro got the throne a month after he left. They had begged and pleaded to him to reconsider before he left, however, his mind was set in stone.

Since then, he and Rin mated, creating their hyperactive daughter, built a medium sized hut near Inuyasha and Kagome and their two children. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha helped the local villagers build huts after major storm damages and fight demons when they attacked the village.

Miroku and Sango visited occasionally but didn't stay long due to their six children.

Jaken even visited too, also begging and pleading for Sesshomaru to come back. He was mad at Sesshomaru also for mating Rin and conceiving a half demon child with her. He attempted to hit her also when Chiasa hit him over the head with a spoon and yelled "Frog" to him.

He hasn't been heard from since.

Sesshomaru made to pass Chiasa to Rin but stopped, sniffing the air, smelling scents that he hasn't smelled in over three years.

"What is it, Sesshomaru," Rin asked, sensing something was wrong.

"My consul," Sesshomaru said, looking towards the west, holding Chiasa more.

"Your consul?" Rin raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru had told her about that day he abdicated. After he left, she thought they wouldn't want to see him again.

Sesshomaru nodded, seeing the figures of his consul come into view. Sesshomaru gave the now asleep Chiasa to Rin and stepped in front of them for protection. Rin looked over his shoulder, curiosity getting the better of her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as they all knelt in front of him on one knee.

_Ichiro isn't with them, _Sesshomaru observed.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Hideaki started being at the front of the group of nineteen. "We have come here to apologize for our wrong doings."

"Go on." Sesshomaru replied.

"My lord, we were mistaken to let you abdicate the throne." Hideaki continued. "Lord Ichiro has made a disaster of the Western Lands. He has enslave humans, killed countless of them and is making their and our lives miserable. He is gambling away our funds in the treasury. My lord, the Western lands are falling apart as we speak."

"The counsel and I are begging for your return, my lord, and restoring the Western Lands to peace again." Huyuo added.

"I see." Sesshomaru said, scanning their faces with his now cold golden eyes. They all looked like they truly meant it. Here they are, all nineteen members of the counsel from the lands he inherited from his father and gave it up for a human girl, begging for his return.

Sesshomaru suddenly heard Rin's breath catch in her throat and looked at her with concern. Her brown eyes were wide with fear; they were looking straight at one of the wolf demon counsel members with yellow eyes.

_She's still afraid of wolves, _Sesshomaru thought, putting an around her for comfort. There was an audible gasp of surprise that ran through the crowd of demons at the great Lords affection for the human.

"Is this your human mate, Lord Sesshomaru?" The wolf demon spoke up, looking at Rin and the sleeping Chiasa in her arms. All the demons could smell Chiasa was Sesshomaru's and Rin's daughter.

"Yes, this is Rin." Sesshomaru said simply. "And my half demon daughter, Chiasa."

Everyone stared at Rin and Chiasa for a while longer before Sesshomaru had their attention again.

"I am to return to the Western Lands, Rin and Chiasa will both have a place beside me. Humans will be able to live without fear now. As I have said before, forget and forgive what my father has done. It is time to move on, to a new beginning of the Western Lands."

"Yes, my lord." Huyuo replied, bowing once again. "We completely understand."

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other and smiled.

It was the time for a bright future for the Western Lands. For all mankind.

The End!

Well, I hope you people like this! I really enjoyed working on this. I'm going to bed now. Its 4 AM now and dead tired. Search me on Facebook **Drama Kagome (FanFiction). **When I wake up, I will either work on a new one shot or one of my other works.

Please R&R Kindly please.

Drama Kagome


End file.
